


Adore You

by writeskatelive



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeskatelive/pseuds/writeskatelive
Summary: Ksenia Stolbova has never loved anything in life as much as skating...until the drop-dead gorgeous Sasha Stepanova comes into her life.
Relationships: Ksenia Stolbova and Alexandra Stepanova
Kudos: 5





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is totally fiction and Ksenia and Sasha aren’t actually a couple. This fic was inspired by Ksenia commenting “I adore you” on Sasha’s Instagram post and Sasha replying, “And we adore you!”
> 
> This is probably the most mature fic I’ve ever posted, so be careful :) I’m still a bit nervous writing smut so I hope it doesn’t sound too awkward. Please enjoy!

2020 Russian Open Test Skates  
Ksenia’s whole body was tingling with cold, electric energy, as if her blood had turned to lightning in her veins. The hotel room was decorated in neutral, sterile colors that didn’t match her level of excitement and nerves. She glanced at her watch for the hundredth time. 7:32. How long could that man take to do his business?

Sighing, she checked her phone. No new messages. It had only been twenty-two minutes since the last text, but she had been waiting for months for this night, and she was not letting a coach with diarrhea get in the way.

The toilet in the adjoining bathroom finally flushed, and she started scrolling through Instagram, leaning on one elbow at the foot of the bed. Act casual. Look happy, but not so happy it looked suspicious.

The bathroom door swung open, and Nikolai burst out. “Phew, that was an adventure! Remind me next time not to eat pork dumplings from street vendors!”

Ksenia snickered, not looking up from her phone.

“This hotel really is such a charming place. Such thick curtains, no cheap drywall you could punch a hole through…and a great bed.” He sat on the end of the bed, right against her hips. “You know, after I get Annabelle settled in, maybe we could…test out this lovely mattress the skating federation has provided us?”

She laughed nervously. They had “tested mattresses” together before, but she had much better plans tonight. “I have to skate in the morning, remember?”

He frowned. “Why do you always do this to me?”

“Do what?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Every time we travel to competitions, you become a machine. You say, ‘I can’t, we have to skate in the morning.’ If I had known you were going to do this, I wouldn’t have been so eager to help you come back to competition.” He ran his finger under her chin. “Besides, it’s only a test skate.”

“Every skate counts. That’s what you always taught me.” She set down her phone on the mattress and twisted her hair around one finger. “Or does that rule only apply when the students aren’t beautiful women?”

“Well, even the greatest champions must be wild sometimes.” He kissed her cheek, then moved down to her jaw. “Surely we could bend the rules a little—just tonight.”

“You are a terrible excuse of a coach.” She pushed him away and sat up, tucking her knees to her chest, and tapped his lip with her finger. “Skating comes first. But after we get home, I’ll let you test the mattress all weekend.”

“Deal.” He kissed her lips, then pulled back and rose from the bed. “All right then, I’ll be off. I’ll make sure Annabelle has everything she needs, and after that, I might get a drink or two with some old friends.” He smiled roguishly at her. “But I’m holding you to your promise once we get home.”

“Text me when you’re coming back,” she said. It had been their custom for over a year now, but Nikolai got forgetful after a few drinks, and she couldn’t afford for him to show up before she had covered her tracks.

“Of course, darling. When was the last time I forgot?”

“Two weeks ago.”

He laughed as he buttoned his tailored black suit jacket. “Ah, you are unbelievably witty. But don’t worry, I’ll be back tonight.”

“Have fun.”

The door clicked shut behind him, and his footsteps faded down the hall. Ksenia counted to one hundred, the adrenaline building in her legs with every frantic beat of her heart.

She ducked into the bathroom and checked her reflection one more time. She had spent over an hour doing her makeup and even bothered to put some curls at the ends of her dark hair. If she looked overdressed, people would ask questions, so she had opted for a fitted black tank top and a pair of denim shorts that showed off her toned thighs—sexy but not suspicious. She’d told Nikolai she was experimenting with her makeup for competition, because there was no way he would understand the real reason.

She eased the door open, darted out into the corridor, and closed it without a sound. She scurried past a dozen rooms before stopping in front of the gold plaque that read 714. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she rapped her knuckles on the door’s panels. It glided open in an instant, revealing the slender figure of Sasha Stepanova.

“Well, it took you long enough,” said Sasha. “I was starting to think I should send Tatiana Anatolievna to look for you.”

“The old man was hogging the bathroom. Serves him right for hogging all the dumplings…” Ksenia trailed off, distracted. Sasha was wearing only a white button-down shirt and a black miniskirt, leaving her long, sun-kissed legs bare. “But I’m here.”

Sasha smiled and kissed her on both cheeks. “It’s all right. We’ve got plenty of time for fun.”

Without warning, she pulled Ksenia into a hug filled with perfume and fierce affection. It had been five months, two weeks, and three days since they had seen each other, but it might as well have been a hundred years. Ksenia’s legs felt suddenly weak under her, and she clung awkwardly to Sasha’s waist, her hand caught in the elegant curve of her lower back. It took several deep breaths and mental beatings before Ksenia could make herself let go.

“Are you okay?” said Sasha.

“Yeah. It’s just…it’s been too long.”

Sasha kissed her forehead and laughed. On the ice, she gave the impression of a stern, almost cold diva. But she had a magical laugh, a charming smile, and a joyful heart, all wrapped up in a beautiful Barbie doll package.

The main light was turned off, leaving only the bedside lamps to illuminate the room. They cast a golden glow over Sasha’s hair and made her skin seem even softer. On the low table beside the sofa sat two cans of beer.

“I know you said you don’t drink before competitions,” said Sasha, bending over to pick up one of the cans, “but I thought we could make an exception tonight.”

Ksenia heard the words as if from far away. Sasha’s luxurious hair swooped around the side of her face, outlining her perfect cheek, then cascaded over one shoulder and trailed to her slender waist. Her shirt was thin and almost translucent in the light, like a thin pane of glass around a museum exhibit that kept intruders out yet allowed everyone to admire the beautiful treasure inside. She hadn’t had a beer in over a month, but after two minutes of looking at Sasha, she already felt drunk.

She almost slapped herself for her thoughts. This was ridiculous! She shouldn’t have come here in the first place. It was like going on a diet and spending all day in a cake shop.

Sasha popped the tab of her can, took a long sip, and settled at the foot of the bed. Ksenia took the sofa, trying to make her thoughts run in a cohesive stream. It would be a lot easier if Sasha’s unfairly sexy legs weren’t in her periphery.

“Ksusha, you clown.” Sasha laughed. “Come on, sit up here by me! You can’t very well see the TV from there, can you?”

Ksenia startled. “What? What are you…what…?”

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty of room.” Careful not to spill her beer, Sasha shimmied up the bed until her back was against the pillows. She slipped her long legs under the heavy comforter and patted the space on the other side of the mattress.

Ksenia’s mind was screaming. Okay, this was a terrible idea. She should run. She should go back to her room and watch puppy videos on YouTube until Nikolai came back. She should get out of here before she did anything stupid.

But technically, she hadn’t set up any of this. It had been Sasha’s idea to meet up tonight and watch Moulin Rouge together. It had been Sasha’s idea to wear that tiny skirt. And it had been Sasha’s idea to watch the movie in bed instead of just moving the couch.

“I don’t bite,” said Sasha, smiling.

Ksenia picked up the second can, circled the bed, and slid in on the other side, leaving about a foot of empty space between them. They were just going to watch a movie together. They were going to have fun for the next two hours, then get a good night’s sleep before the test skates tomorrow. They were going to—

Sasha lay her cool hand on Ksenia’s leg, a few inches above her knee. The touch sent every blood cell in Ksenia’s body pounding. She focused on breathing slow and easy, showing no sign of nervousness or shock.

“Cute shorts,” said Sasha. “Where’d you get them from?”

“Abercrombie,” Ksenia breathed.

Then the hand was gone. Sasha grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the movie. Ksenia pulled the covers over her legs, hiding the goose bumps dancing over every inch of her skin.

The movie began with the story of a handsome but poor writer trying to sell his play to a glamorous nightclub in Paris. He became enchanted with the beautiful showgirl, who was working as a courtesan after the shows to keep the investors coming. But she also caught the eye of an evil duke, who swore that she must be his and his only.

It was a bit cheesy with all the dancing numbers, but at least everyone looked amazing. About half an hour into the movie, Ksenia stole a glance at Sasha. Her usually stoic face was lit up with rapture, as if her soul had been swept away to Paris amidst all the spinning dancers.

Two and a half years ago, this would’ve been a completely innocent case of two girls hanging out together and watching a sappy movie. Although they’d known about each other for several years, they’d never bothered to make a formal acquaintance. To Ksenia, Sasha had just been that pretty girl who did ice dance with old Bukin’s son Vanya. That all changed in February two years ago, when the International Olympic Committee turned the games into an elite society party and decided not to send Ksenia or Vanya their “invitations”. The two girls had started texting each other about the unfairness of the whole thing, and soon it had turned into a close friendship. Things had gotten more complicated when Ksenia had moved to Perm to train under Nikolai Morozov, who liked his payment nightly in the form of something other than cash. But they had stayed in touch, meeting up at competitions or whenever Ksenia came to Moscow. And after last Rostelecom Cup over mini desserts, Sasha had kissed her cheek in greeting, and Ksenia had realized she was entirely, desperately, hopelessly in love with every atom of Sasha’s existence.

It wasn’t like Sasha was the first girl she’d ever wanted—she’d gone home with Valentina Marchei a few times and even made out with Kaitlyn Weaver once when Kaitlyn and Andrew were on a break. But Sasha was different. Sasha made her heart throb with longing, her tongue turn numb in her mouth, and her skin tingle with chills at the slightest touch. When Ksenia thought of Sasha, she had to dig her nails into her palms to stop herself from calling her “wife”.

Sasha had never mentioned any boyfriends, although she drew male attention everywhere she turned. The thought planted a seed of hope in Ksenia’s chest, but she didn’t dare water it in fear the plant would grow out of control until vines of unrequited love spilled from her mouth.

Okay, that was pretty dramatic, but it wasn’t far from the truth.

“Here comes my favorite part,” Sasha whispered. She scooted closer to Ksenia until their legs were touching under the blanket. “El Tango de Roxanne.”

The violins started the grand number, but Ksenia was aware of nothing except the smooth skin pressed against her thigh. This was getting completely unfair. She could hear her own breathing, shaky and nervous in her throat. Sasha’s hip pushed into her own, and her head was so close that her long hair spilled over Ksenia’s shoulder.

She should’ve pushed Sasha away. But she didn’t.

Ksenia forced herself to focus on the dramatic dance on the screen. She had heard the piece before at skating competitions—people really needed to get more creative with their music choices!—but this was unlike anything she could have imagined. The couples flew across the stage with sharp, fierce movements that made the tango program she’d skated with Fedor seem like a ridiculous joke. In that moment, she understood that tango was not simply about movement. Every glance, every step, every glance expressed passion.

Sasha was mouthing along to every word. The flashing lights from the screen played on her face, highlighting the curves and angles of each feature. Her lips moved as though she were casting a spell, as though she was trying to taste every lyric like it was a juicy, delicious strawberry.

And suddenly, Ksenia felt those perfect lips under hers.

Sasha’s mouth felt softer, more tender than her own, like biting into chocolate. Ksenia reached up and cupped her cheek, smoother than rose petals. Her perfume was so intense it was dizzying, awakening every nerve, every sensation.

Ksenia gasped as realization sank in, and her instincts screamed at her to pull away. But Sasha’s hand flew up and grabbed the back of her head, commanding her not to move, while the other one rested on her shoulder. Ksenia’s hands trembled as they found Sasha’s waist, just a breath of white fabric separating skin from skin.

Sasha’s lips smiled as she kept kissing her, becoming hungrier with every touch. Her hand slid down the strap of Ksenia’s tank top and stopped an inch from her pounding heart. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow, a question.

Ksenia threw her leg over both of Sasha’s thighs and kissed her neck for a reply.

Sasha let out a whimper and grabbed Ksenia’s waist, her cool fingers gliding under the shirt to her bare skin. Her hands slid higher, pulling the tank top with them, and tightened between Ksenia’s shoulder blades. In an instant, Ksenia flung the shirt over her head and sent it flying to the floor, leaving only a black strapless bra underneath.

Ksenia swooped down for another kiss and grabbed the collar of Sasha’s shirt. Without moving her head, she snapped the buttons open one by one until the fabric fell away in her hand. She pulled back to let Sasha get her arms out, but Sasha grabbed her butt with surprising force.

“Hey now,” Ksenia said. But she really couldn’t object to the feeling of those beautiful hands on her, and it was hard to argue with Sasha when she was wearing that lacy white bra. She pressed her lips against Sasha’s collarbone and started kissing all the way down her silky body, leaving a trail of lipstick while Sasha ran her hands down the firm muscles of her thighs.

Ksenia’s mouth reached the waistband of Sasha’s miniskirt. She pulled the little thing away, revealing a thong in a shockingly vibrant shade of pink.

She could think of a dozen things she could do with that, but without warning, Sasha threw her shirt to the ground, pulled her legs up, and locked them around Ksenia’s waist. Grabbing a fistful of dark hair, Sasha ran her tongue over Ksenia’s lip, then slipped it into her mouth. Her thumb played with the lower edge of the bra, almost tauntingly, and Ksenia heard herself cry out.

“Do you like that?” Sasha whispered.

Ksenia could barely nod as the delicate fingers worked their way under the band, stroking the firm but tender skin. She pulled herself onto her knees and ran her hand down Sasha’s long, sleek back. In the distance, she could hear the music playing and the characters shouting, but they were completely alone. In this room, they could do whatever they wanted. The freedom was terrifying and invigorating at the same time.

Sasha’s hand coursed down Ksenia’s tight abs and fastened around the waistband of her denim shorts. She popped the button with her thumb, then pulled the zipper teasingly, a few centimeters at a time. Ksenia tucked her hand into the back of Sasha’s panties, causing Sasha to gasp, lose her balance, and tumble back onto the bed, trapping Ksenia’s hand under her.

“You naughty little thing,” said Sasha. She snapped her legs around Ksenia and pulled her knees in, making Ksenia fall on top of her.

“Not fair. You were trying to take my pants off first,” Ksenia mumbled into her shoulder.

“Well, can you blame me?” Sasha sat up a bit and put her hands on Ksenia’s thighs. “Should I try again?”

“I can do that myself.” Ksenia pulled her hand away from Sasha’s butt and yanked on the zipper. It stuck, and Sasha laughed, but Ksenia managed to wrestle it open and kick the shorts to the floor. When she turned back, Sasha was reclining against the pillows, her glorious blonde hair seductively messy.

“I guess we’re not going to see much of this movie tonight,” said Sasha. “But I’m pretty sure this’ll be better.”

She patted the bed, and this time, Ksenia didn’t hesitate. She swung her leg over Sasha again and kissed her lips hard, burying her hands in Sasha’s hair. They sank down onto the mattress, and Ksenia shoved aside the pillows to make room. Sasha latched her hands around Ksenia’s back and pulled her closer until Ksenia was lying on top of her. The feeling of Sasha’s bare skin against her own, their curves fitting perfectly together like some ancient puzzle, their eyes staring back at each other as if bound by magnets, made Ksenia physically weak.

“I adore you,” Ksenia whispered.

Sasha’s lips smiled under hers. “And I adore you.”

Ksenia washed the last spot of soap from her face and patted her skin dry with the hotel’s hand towel. She squared her shoulders in front of the bathroom mirror and took a good look at herself. Her face looked younger and softer without her makeup, but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had a new clarity she hadn’t seen before. Her clothes felt different on her body—bolder, stronger, more striking. Even if they had spent some time on the hotel floor.

Her body ached from deep inside, but it was worth it. If she felt stiff tomorrow when it was time to skate, she’d definitely know why.

The shower water stopped running, and Sasha stepped out, her long hair dripping. Her skin was glistening with the water droplets, her face bright and eager. Just looking at her made Ksenia contemplate if test skates were overrated and she should just make love to Sasha until they both passed out from exhaustion and slept till noon. It would be a lot more exciting than getting up early to get thrown around on a cold slab of ice the next morning.

“Don’t be cruel,” said Ksenia. Her voice sounded raspy from screaming, but she thought it gave her a seductive charm. “You know I have to get back to my room. If you don’t put on some clothes, I might just stay here all night.”

Sasha reached for a large white towel and wrapped it under her arms, scowling. “What do you expect me to do, shower with my clothes on?”

Ksenia tossed the towel on the counter and pushed her hair back from her brow. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That Vanya skates without socks.” Sasha blinked, and Ksenia rolled her eyes. “That was a rhetorical question. Why didn’t you tell me that you’re gay?”

Sasha bit her lip. “Well...I didn’t know if it was a good idea.”

“So you left me panicking for almost a year thinking I had no chance. Yeah, sounds like such a great plan.”

“I’m sorry! I just...I wanted to tell you, but I wasn’t sure if you were gay too. I mean, you’re the one who has a boyfriend.”

Ksenia wrinkled her nose. “He’s my coach. It’s an...arrangement. And, well, I guess I do care about him in a way, but it’s...it’s not like this.”

Sasha swallowed. “About that. How are you going to explain this to him?”

“Explain?” Ksenia laughed nervously. “I...I wasn’t planning on explaining it.”

Sasha raised her eyebrows, and a smile crept across her face as she pinched Ksenia’s cheek. “Oh, now that’s clever.”

“Well, how would you even explain something like that?”

There were a million reasons why no one could know about this. First of all, it would cause a scandal, and the figure skating federation wasn’t going to support them with such a hype hanging over their heads. While lesbians and bi women weren’t as heavily persecuted in Russia as gay men, it was still quite the taboo, especially for two major public figures. Sasha’s ice dancing career relied on the illusion that she was madly in love with Vanya, even though he was actually dating their choreographer. And most importantly, Nikolai would never agree to keep coaching Ksenia if he knew she had cheated on him. But who could blame her? She would bet her life that Nikolai wouldn’t resist if Sasha invited him to watch a movie in bed with her.

A new thought came to her. “So, have you ever dated a guy before?”

Sasha frowned. “Once. In fifth grade. After that, I quickly figured out it wasn’t for me.”

Ksenia sighed. She had dated several men before Nikolai had entered her life, and she had even fallen in love a few times. But she had never felt quite so convinced that she had met her soulmate until the day Sasha had first kissed her cheek. In the back of her mind, she had a crazy idea to run away to the United States together after the Olympics and get married.

“You know, we still didn’t get to watch the movie,” said Sasha. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Ksenia laughed. She had grabbed the remote and turned it off while Sasha had been taking off her lingerie. She actually didn’t mind the soundtrack, but they were a bit distracting at that moment.

Sasha ran her finger down Ksenia’s cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth. “Maybe we could try to watch it again tomorrow night?”

“All right, but I can’t promise it won’t end like it ended tonight.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

Two hours later, a room key scratched in the slot of Ksenia’s hotel room. The door squeaked open, and Nikolai’s footsteps stumbled in. She could already smell the booze on his breath.

She was lying on her side, turned away from the door, but she was wide awake. Her body still remembered every moment of what had happened, and it made her feel deliciously sinful, like she was dripping in stolen jewels.

“Are you awake?” said Nikolai, his words sloshing. She heard him throw his bag on the floor.

She didn’t respond.

He thumped onto the bed, jostling her, but she kept her eyes closed and her face still. “Honey, are you awake?”

Ksenia took a long, slow breath, willing herself not to twitch.

His lips landed on the corner of her eye—he was probably aiming for her cheek and missed. She had never noticed how hard and rough his lips were until she had tasted Sasha’s sweet, exquisite ones.

Nikolai’s hand fumbled at her shoulder, then fell over her breast. Instinctively, she almost sat up to push him away. His touch felt heavy and clumsy, even more so from the liquor. If he was sober at all, he would’ve felt her heart racing, but he moved down to her waist without pausing. It felt like being pinned under a fallen tree.

He waited for a minute, then swore under his breath and let go. He fell back onto the pillows and rolled over, pulling most of the covers to his side. She had never been so disgusted by his touch before.

Ksenia opened her eyes and stared into the blackness. Tomorrow night couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
